


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge Entries [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam has a nightmare, Gabriel is there to cheer him up- in the best way he knows how...<br/>This is my week one entry for the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge! Check out the challenge and other entries at One-shots-supernatural.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Prompt: Please, Point your gun at me if it helps you relax.

Pairing: Sabriel

 

Sam’s hands shook as he stared at the figure in front of him. He wasn’t quite sure who it was- the face kept changing. One moment it was Dean, but, the very next, it was Gabriel, and always had been. Then another moment passed and he wondered why he’d ever thought it was anyone but Bobby.

But no matter who it was, their face always wore the same expression- pure loathing, mixed with a sick amusement as they twirled a hot poker like a baton. Sam found himself unable to fight back, simply because he couldn’t force himself to turn such a cruel weapon against his family, even if they were willing to use it against him.

He wasn’t sure who the hell it was, but he knew he loved them too much to fight them, so he sat back and watched as the poker was plunged into his gut, the wounds cauterizing too fast to bleed much, but burning so badly that he couldn’t help but scream. The wound seemed to burn hotter than Hell (and he had a comparison). It hurt so much that he wanted to die, even as the person he loved so much let go of the long, sharp piece of hot metal that had been jabbed through his middle. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain. It was just too much, too hard to bear, too-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Sam jumped about three feet in the air when someone wrenched him from his nightmare with a knock on his door. His gun was already out from under his pillow, safety off, when whoever it was swung the door open without waiting for permission.

“Gabe?” Sam asked groggily, still recovering from his dream. He suddenly realized he was still holding his boyfriend at gunpoint. He clicked the safety back on and slid the weapon back under his pillow as he glanced at the clock and groaned- it was only 4:30 in the afternoon.

Gabriel smirked. “Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.” He teased. Sam rolled his eyes and fell back onto his pillow. “What do you want, Gabe?” he asked, “I was trying to sleep.” He didn’t mention that he’d been having a nightmare, but Gabriel picked up on it anyway. He always did have a way of figuring things out.

“What’d you dream about?” He asked, his smirk replaced with a concerned frown. Sam rolled over onto his back and beckoned for Gabriel to lie down next to him on the bed.

The archangel complied, jumping onto the bed with such force that he nearly bounced right back off. He genuinely smiled when Sam let out a small chuckle.

“You’re such a dork,” the hunter teased. Gabe feigned offense. “Sam Winchester, I can’t believe you!” He teased in his best ‘overprotective-mother’ voice (not that he’d ever had an overprotective mother. Or a mother at all.)

Sam full on belly-laughed and shot back, “What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow and rolled on top of the larger man, straddling him and smirking as he pinned Sam’s arms above his head. Gabe’s voice wasn’t as smooth as it usually was when he replied with, “I might just have to.” Sam grinned and rolled his eyes. “You are a dork,” he repeated, “But you’re my dork.”

Gabe chuckled and nodded once. “Damn straight.”

He stared at Sam a little longer, still straddling his hips, before he pulled a chocolate bar out of his back pocket. “So, are you gonna give me the juicy deets on your dream, and get this little beauty,” he asked, waving the candy in front of Sam’s nose and snatching it back when he lunged for it with his teeth, “or am I gonna have to get a little more… persuasive?” Just to hit it home, he ground his hips against Sam’s and grinned when an involuntary groan slipped from his boyfriend’s lips.

Sam squirmed a little, blushing and trying to see if it was feasibly possible to flip Gabe over and turn the tables for once, but found that his arms were pinned too tightly. He sighed and nodded reluctantly. “I’ll tell you,” He caved, smirking and continuing with, “but only if I get to top later.”

Gabe sighed in mock annoyance. “You are so demanding sometimes,” he joked, unable to hide his crooked smile.

Gabriel managed to take his revenge by moving agonisingly slowly as he shifted his body so his head was laying against Sam’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and kept quiet as the hunter started to describe the dream. When he was done, the archangel shimmied up and left a trail of kisses leading from Sam’s collarbone, up his neck, and to the corner of his mouth.

“I’d never hurt you,” Gabe promised sincerely. “I’d rather die.” His eyes were the color of melted caramel as Sam searched them for hints of a joke, and the light caught them in a way that made them look like they were glowing.

“I know,” Sam replied when he found only sincerity in Gabriel’s amber irises.

Sam took the opportunity to capture Gabe’s lips in his own, and smiled into them when he heard the sound of Gabe snapping his fingers and the door clicking closed.

Sam rolled over to straddle Gabriel’s hips and pulled away, smirking at the small whine that escaped the archangel’s lips.

“The great archangel Gabriel,” He said teasingly, “prepared to give his life before harming a mere mortal. Your brothers would be appalled.” He grinned when he got an eye roll in return.

Gabriel let his head fall back onto the pillow and mock-glared up at Sam. “Screw you, Winchester.” He said, but Sam saw the adoration written into every inch of his face and knew what he really meant: I love you.

“Oh, I think you have that backwards, darling.” Sam shot back teasingly, “I'm pretty sure I’ll be the one doing the screwing today.” Which, of course, meant, I love you, too.


End file.
